User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, round 45 of 50: Beastman14 (Ryan) v Leolab (Lloyd)
Prologue Ryan the Dreaded walks down a hallway, cutlass sheathed at his side and throwing knife at the ready. If he was lucky, he would be able to cripple his opponent within the first few seconds. He could then proceed to have as much fun as possible while his victim was alive. He turns the corner and sees his opponent. As he whips his hand back to throw, the room changes into a circular arena with ten doors around the outside, each with a symbol on them. Six doors are charred and cracked, but still sealed, so that it was impossible to view their glyphs. The one directly in front of him is a large triangle with an inverted triangular hole in the middle. As he noticed it, the top and left pieces started glowing yellow, while the right piece glows gold. It opens, and the man in the green tunic steps out, sword and shield at the ready. Ryan draws his cutlass and charges in, seeing his chance for a quick end has finished. His first swipe is deflected by his foe’s shield, and he narrowly avoids a swipe aimed for his head. The two continue in that manner for several minutes, neither being able to land a blow. Ryan’s eyes then narrow in anticipation; his foe is tiring. He plants his foot on his foe’s shield and shoves him backwards. The man staggers, and Ryan flips his knife and hurls it. He hits right between the eyes, and his foe staggers backwards and collapses. Ryan walks forward and checks the man’s pulse. Finding none, he grimaces and walks back the way he came, which leads directly to the area the generals were supposed to be confined to. As he leaves, the room shifts back into its original shape as a hallway. Attacker Symbol = |-| Bio = Born 1492, Ryan became new ores with pirates until he turned 18 and attempted to start his own crew. It was rough at first, with Ryan and his 2-dozen man crew forced to take on the English navy, until he vowed to work with the English against his won people, Spain. Ryan quickly established himself as brutal and ruthless when his raid on a Spanish town ended with the deaths of everyone involved, including half of his current crew. It is rumored that He was gifted with a 5,000 man fleet out of fear and respect by the English, whom he regards as worthy opponents and allies. He has a light-hearted sense of humor and attempts to be kind and courteous whenever the situation requires it. He will battle in 1v1 combat with honor. |-| General's Armament = Weapons: Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate Single Combat accepted |-| Army = Tactics: For attacking, Ryan often uses a charge-forward with reckless disregard for life strategy for battles, with a mental warfare of slaughtering innocents strategy for sieges, then throwing corpses over the wall. Attacking Troops: 5,000 men 10 siege cannons loaded with grapeshot and the required amounts of people to run them. (30 men) 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 1,470 Skirmishers/Mercernaries Weapons: Close: Tomahawks Ranged: Grappling Hooks (to get over the walls) Defender Symbol = |-| Bio = An Indian noble, Lloyd is well-versed in both the theory and practice of generalship, as well as the difference between strategy and tactics. Trained from a early age in both armed combat and in leadership, he has shown a mastery of both throughout his career. After leading several successful campaigns in his native land, he tried his luck as a mercenary general, taking the name Lloyd Kumar to make himself more approachable to his western subordinates while keeping his Indian heritage. He has faced many different opponents in battle, and his losses are few and far between. Throughout his travels, he showed a knack for and specialized in Siege Warfare, using unorthodox and unfair tactics to his advantage. Rather than settling down in any one country, Lloyd continues life as a general-for-hire, and has risen to prominence as one of the premier strategic minds in war. Rather than switching sides for coin, he only takes bids prior to his involvement in a war, pledging his loyalty to one side; this, along with his fame, has mostly nullified the mistrust most soldiers have for mercenaries. He is currently writing a book about his strategies, to be published upon his death. |-| General's Armament = *Weapons: **Long Range: Composite Recurve Bow with poisoned armor-piercing arrows **Polearm: Halberd (axe head opposite a slotted dismounting hook; shaft ends in a pike). **Main-hand: Talwar **Off-hand: short axe (2 ft handle) *Armor: Riveted Plated Mail Will accept Single Combat requests if losing or confident of a win in combat; will not accept if the enemy is nearly routed. |-| Army = Defending Siege Countermeasures *All units wear riveted plated mail. *4 Scorpion Ballistae firing steel bolts, Greek Fire jar tipped bolts, disease jar tipped bolts, or heads impaled on wooden stakes **4 men per Ballista **Secondary weapons: Pata-style Shortsword and Jamadhar-style Katar. *4 Greek Fire throwing teams (in jars) **3 men per team **Secondary weapons:Pata-style Shortsword and Jamadhar-style Katar. *2 15-inch Canons firing Grapeshot, iron balls, Canister Shot, or bits of scrap metal. **4 people per cannon **Secondary weapons: Aspis and Xyston *2 Farming units **30 people per unit **Secondary weapons: Pata-style Shortsword and Jamadhar-style Katar. Infantry *Organized into brigades of 2500 men, then into divisions of 500, then squads of 20. *5000 Infantrymen wearing riveted plated mail & Barbute **Specialized weapon: short spear & buckler **Secondary Weapon: axe and buckler *250 squad leaders wearing laminar over leather & Barbute **Specialized weapon: short Axe and spiked, plated Targe **Secondary weapon: Swordbreaker and spiked, plated targe *10 division leaders wearing lamellar over chainmail **Specialized weapon: Swordbreaker and buckler **Secondary Weapon: Broadsword and Buckler *2 brigade leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) over leather & Barbute **Specialized Weapon: Broadsword and Dagger **Secondary Weapon: Kopis and Dagger *1 overall leader wearing a metal breastplate over plated chainmail and Barbute **Specialized weapon: Kopis & plated targe **Secondary weapon: short spear & plated targe Support *4 Wall Marshals wearing full Karuta armour with Zunari Kabuto **Specialized weapon: Wakizashi (carries four or five) **Secondary Weapon: Kozuka *Reserve; Organized into divisions of 500 men, further divided into squads with 20 men each. **1000 Reserve Members wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) & Barbute ***Specialized weapon: Kilij and Buckler ***Secondary Weapon: Swordbreaker and buckler **50 squad leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) & Bascinet ***Specialized weapon: Swordbreaker & Buckler ***Secondary weapon: Axe and Buckler **2 Division Leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) with Burgonet ***Specialized Weapon: Axe and Buckler ***Secondary Weapon: Rapier and Buckler **1 Overall Leader wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) with ornate Burgonet ***Specialized Weapon: Rapier and Khanjar ***Secondary Weapon: Kilij and Khanjar *869 workers making materials for coutermeasures **Secondary weapon: Pata and Buckler Crossbowmen *Organized into squads of 20 men each, 10 men and 10 loaders. *100 Crossbowmen wearing Riveted plated mail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Axe and Buckler *100 Loaders wearing Riveted plated mail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Axe and Buckler *10 Squad Commanders wearing Laminar Armor & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Spatha and Buckler *1 Crossbow Commander wearing Riveted Plated Chainmail: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Khanjar and Buckler Tactics *Harrass attackers with Crossbow Volleys *Attempt precision attacks on command center(s) with Scorpion *Use Greek Fire arrows at night to throw camps into chaos **Try to target cooks, supplies, medical tents, etc. *When POWs or enemy dead are captured, send heads back on bolts after interrogation interspersed with diseased bolts *Wall Marshals are given command of each wall *Have Greek Fire jar throwers hit battering rams, belfries, enemies, etc. *Canons are used during massed attacks *Also used during breakthroughs to make halls a killing field *Stringent anti-infiltration measures. *All orders are written in code. Redundant messengers are used to ensure order reaches the officers. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Battle Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A rebuttal can lower a vote by .5, if not subject to a counter-argument. The arguments must be logical to count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Lloyd leans on the battlements, glass of Muscato in hand. Below him, a mass of men writhes in fire, screaming. His foe decided to send a wave of men against him, and he had responded with a wave of fire. He turns as one of his men hails him, bringing forth a man in chains. Lloyd sets his glass down on the parapet, he picks up a jar of Greek Fire and looks at the man. “My men tell me you were plotting to kill me,” Lloyd says, “Is this true?” The soldier simple glares back in mute silence. Lloyd sighs, and motions for the men to bring him over. Lloyd kicks him to the ground, raises the jar above his head, and smashes it down on the man’s prone form. His screams fill the air, along with the smell of roasting flesh. Lloyd picks up his glass and moves upwind. Looking down, he sees his foes have stopped moving. All that’s left is a small swathe of burned and blackened ground. Statistics: *Total Time:0 Months, 0 Days, 20 Hours, 7 Minutes *Losses: 5,002 **Ryan:5,001 **Lloyd: 1 Category:Blog posts